Will Turner
“''Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano.” ―Jack Sparrow to Davy Jones '''Will Turner', born William Turner, Jr., is one of the protagonists of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl as well as two back-to-back sequels, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. The son of pirate "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, Will Turner is an accomplished blacksmith by trade, an excellent swordsman by pursuit and a budding pirate by fate. Will Turner sails the seas to save his father, find his true identity and reunite with his true love Elizabeth Swann. Being thrown into Jack Sparrow's adventures, Will learned what it means to be a man. He later married Elizabeth Swann and conceived a child shortly before leaving to serve his ten years aboard the Flying Dutchman. Personality Throughout the original Pirates trilogy, Will Turner is depicted as an honorable, but rather simple, character whose actions are primarily driven by his emotions rather than reason, particularly when someone he cares about is threatened. However, as he matures throughout the trilogy, he is guided more by logic and experience and gradually realizes that the lines between what is right and what is lawful are often obscured. Will is always motivated by love and loyalty to protect friends and family. Will Turner was a very brave and noble man who was willing to risk his life for people he cared about. He was extremely loyal, especially to Elizabeth Swann and he claimed that he would die for her if he had to. William was polite and humble to those higher ranked than himself but he was rarely congratulated or complimented during his time as a blacksmith. James Norrington noted that Will possessed a rash personality and Will was willing to break the law if he felt it was necessary. For example he freed Jack Sparrow from prison after Elizabeth was captured by pirates and later saved Jack from being executed. Will fell in love with Elizabeth Swann but at first he was reluctant to tell her about his feelings because of their social divide. After becoming a pirate however, Will became more open about his feelings towards Elizabeth and they eventually married during the final battle against Cutler Beckett's forces. Will also had strange relations with Jack Sparrow; although the two often betrayed one other, they were ultimately good acquaintances. Aside from their differences, they have saved each other's lives at times. For example, Will saved Jack from his execution at Fort Charles for Jack's helping him at Isla de Muerta, though Will himself betrayed Jack at the island beforehand. On the Cannibal Island, Will was not at first wanting to leave Jack behind, until he saw the Pelegostos running after him. Jack had his fair share of saving Will's life, most notably when Will was stabbed by Davy Jones, Jack gave up his chance of immortality and had Turner stab Jones' heart, granting him immortality and captaincy aboard the Flying Dutchman. Will was also a man of his word and if he made a promise he would always stick to it. He promised to free his father from the Flying Dutchman and didn't give up until he had fulfilled that promise. As a blacksmith, Will used many different tools in order to make weapons and other useful items and was a skilled craftsman. He used a hammer which Jack Sparrow used to try and free himself from his manacles after he escaped from James Norrington and his men. Will also briefly used a brand during his duel with Jack before grabbing a nearby sword. Will's most commonly made item was a sword, which he practiced with three hours a day. Unlike the ceremonial sword he made for Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony, Will's weapon looked simple. It had a plain cast-iron grip, and a "half-basket" hilt protected his hand. The blade was special as, by using the methods of Spanish swordsmiths, Will had made it immensely strong, yet light and flexible. It also had a double edged point for cutting and thrusting. Will proudly engraved his own name on this blade. Will has developed into a master craftsman of fine swords, although it is his oft-drunken master who usually claims credit for Will's exquisite workmanship. Will is also an exceptional, self-taught swordsman. Will lacks practical fighting experience, however. When Sparrow outwits Will in a sword fight, Will claims Jack "cheated" by ignoring the "rules of engagement," and would have killed Sparrow in a fair fight. Sparrow retorts, "That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it." He impresses upon the naïve young man that the only rules that matter are, "What a man can do, and what a man can't do." It is a lesson Will never forget. Despite being apparently self-trained, Will was an exceptional swordsman, being able to duel Jack Sparrow as an equal, perhaps even a superior, during their first encounter, hold off Jack and James Norrington during their three way duel over Davy Jones' heart and fight against numerous enemies during the final battle with Cutler Beckett's forces. He was also capable of throwing his sword with great accuracy. Jack told Will that he had excellent form and also complimented him on his footwork.